


Nothing is Wrong.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Till Death Do Us Part (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Issues, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: May I please get a dub con nsfw for Chris from Till Death Do Us Part?? Like maybe he roughs up his S/O a little? 😊





	Nothing is Wrong.

“Chris-”

 

He’s got you pinned to the bed.This is his new solution to dealing with problems in your relationship. Any time you try to complain, or bring anything to his attention that’s wrong, things you need to fix in your relationship, he ignores it. More than ignores it. He tries to silence you with sex. 

 

“Chirs, I’m not done talking about this.” 

 

But he is. He’s already working on his pants with one hand, the other gently drifting up to your throat. 

 

Despite yourself you know you’re quickly growing hard in your pants. Your body’s unfortunately use to this behavior, your fear and arousal beginning to link whenever your husband has these episodes.

  
You gulp against his hold, feeling the tightness of his hand against your throat. 

 

“Shh…”

 

Chris’ shushes you despite the long silence on your part. You know better than to speak, know it means that his relatively gentle grip on your throat can become incredibly crushing with only the slightest of provocation.

 

Relief fills you when the hand from your neck drops to palm at your clothed bulge. 

 

“Please Chris,”   
  
That was your mistake. He makes quick work of your pants, a dark look in his eyes. His hand grips your throat, no longer a gentle warning, but a firm choking hold.

 

“You just have to be quiet. I’ll take care of everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
